


Cream

by Saranghae



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Food Play, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae/pseuds/Saranghae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun always watched Changmin. Ever since they were trainees. He loved watching the way Changmin moved. As he grew older and he grew taller Yoochun couldn’t stop watching, not that he wanted to. Changmin was perfect in every definition of the word. And those legs, damn, those legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

Were his legs always that long?

Yoochun stared at his television screen and sucked in a deep breath. He was watching his DVD of Changmin's drama, Paradise Ranch. Honestly. It wasn't a very interesting drama. Yoochun watched it for Changmin, not for the plot. He had no idea how a single person could encompass the entire spectrum of human emotion of his face in the span of 30 seconds.

Changmin's face was pure gold in this drama. He could stare at him for hours.

And that was exactly what Yoochun had been doing for the entire day.

It was his day off and he could be doing anything, really, but he'd sat down that morning to watch one episode— _one episode,_  he'd told himself,  _one will be enough_ —and now he was halfway through the show and it was nearly 3 PM.

He watched Changmin's body move across the screen, those pants far too tight to be acceptable. Yoochun felt his mouth go dry.

Yoochun grabbed the remote—just as Changmin turned to look at the camera, his head tilted to the side slightly in question and his mouth shaped into a small pout; his body twisted so his shirt tightened around his waist and chest and his pants hugged his thighs and ass sinfully—and clicked the television off.

He sat staring at the screen, trying to swallow despite his dry throat. This was completely unacceptable.

Yoochun didn't get like this for the younger man, he couldn't. Changmin had always seen him as an older brother and Yoochun wasn't even sure how Changmin felt about him any more with everything that had gone on the last couple years. Yoochun hadn't heard his voice in person or over the phone in years and it was literally tearing Yoochun's insides apart. Yoochun missed his maknae.

Yoochun had always watched Changmin, always noticed him, but he'd never... he'd never had sinful thoughts about him.

Okay, that was a horrendous lie. Yoochun had sinful thought about him all the time.

That was the problem. He hadn't gotten laid in a long time—too long—and now he was fantasizing about doing... things with Changmin that he shouldn't be thinking about.

He'd never thought things like this before. It had always been more innocent; kissing and touching and things like that. Never images of pushing Changmin down on the bed and having his way with him, messing him up and making him cry out, pushing those legs apart and—

Yoochun cut off his thoughts with a shake of his head.

No. Changmin was straight. So was Yoochun, damn it. Okay, maybe straight was definitely not the right word, but he wasn't gay. He wasn't like Yunho and Jaejoong, who wouldn't fantasize about a woman if their life depended on it. Yoochun liked women. He liked them a hell of a lot and honestly he'd never thought about another man this way.

Except for Changmin. Changmin was his kryptonite.

It would take one phone call, one question to determine whether the two of them would go anywhere.

Yoochun groaned loudly and let his face fall into his hands. He was definitely  _not_  that desperate.

He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of soju. He didn't bother getting a shot glass, just taking swigs from the bottle.

“Hyung?”

Yoochun spun around after just about having heart attack.

“Jesus, Yoohwan, don't do that.”

Yoohwan shifted, his keys jingling in his hand, and scanned his eyes up and down Yoochun's body. His eyebrow quirked.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked, obviously trying to repress a smirk.

Yoochun looked down at himself and swore. His hard on was showing very clearly through his sweatpants.

“Shove off,” Yoochun said, punching his brother lightly in the shoulder as he walked past. He failed miserably at hiding his blush.

“You know if you are planning on spending your day off masturbating, you should tell us. What if it was mom who came home and not me?”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and plopped back onto the couch, putting a pillow protectively over his crotch and taking another long swig of soju while he willed his boner away. Like that ever worked.

He was grumbling to himself about sexual frustration and stupid little brothers when he felt something hit him in the side of the leg. He looked down and saw his phone sitting on the couch cushion. He frowned and looked up at Yoohwan from where he was standing in the doorway.

“Call someone,” Yoohwan said, pointing at the phone. “I noticed your lack of getting any has effected your mood. I know you have girls you can call, so do it. I'm heading out again in a couple minutes and mom won't be home until tomorrow so you're totally free to do whatever or whoever you want. Have fun!”

Yoochun watched as his little brother waved over his shoulder, heading into his bedroom to change before he left again.

Yoochun looked down at his phone. His brother was fuelling his addiction without even realizing it.

No, he was stronger than this.

He stared at the phone for the entire time it took Yoohwan to change and grab his things. He heard Yoohwan snort before the front door closed behind him.

Yoochun sighed loudly and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. Seriously, this wasn't supposed to be beyond his control.

“Fuck it,” he hissed, grabbing his phone and searching for a number.

It rang three times before someone answered.

“Yoochun? Do you know what time it is?”

Yoochun looked at the clock and rolled his eyes.

“Jaejoong-hyung, it's 4 in the afternoon.”

There was a pause on the other end and a shuffle of fabric before a soft, “oh”.

Yoochun chuckled and leaned back. “Just how late were you up last night?”

He heard Jaejoong sigh and sit up. _“_ Until about 6 AM.”

Yoochun frowned. “Jae, sleep more.”

“I was trying to,” came Jaejoong's grumpy reply.

Yoochun rubbed his forehead and rolled his eyes again. Jaejoong was always a pain in the ass when he just woke up. “Whatever, hyung, I have a favour to ask and then I promise you can go back to sleep.”

Jaejoong only hummed sleepily in response.

“Give me Yunho's number.”

That woke Jaejoong up.

“ _What?_ ”

Yoochun took another sip of soju. “Yunho's number. Give it to me.”

Jaejoong sighed in frustration because Yoochun obviously wasn't explaining like he'd wanted.

“I heard you, smartass,  _why_  do you want his number?” Yoochun could  _hear_ Jaejoong's patience wearing thin.

“Because I'm fucking horny as hell and fantasizing isn't enough any more, that's why.”

In retrospect, Yoochun's wording could have been better.

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

Yoochun pulled the phone away from his ear. “Jesus, Jae, calm down you're going to disturb your neighbours.”

“PARK YOOCHUN, YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!”

Yoochun blinked and raised an eyebrow. “With Yunho? God, no! He's like my brother!”

He could hear Jaejoong scrambling and muttering about stupid vague idiots who he was going to string up if they didn't tell him a damn straight answer for once.

“Then explain to me, Yoochun, why you want Yunho's number because you're sexually frustrated if you _don't_ want to have sex with him? What purpose will his number serve you?”

Yoochun contemplated how to word it for a moment before just blurting out his thoughts. Subtlety be damned.

“Because you don't have Changmin's number and Yunho does.”

Jaejoong was so silent for so long that Yoochun was afraid the call had dropped. “Hyung?”

“Please, Yoochun,” Jaejoong's voice was deathly quiet. “Pretend I am stupid for a second and humour me. Correct me if I'm wrong but from my understanding you are saying you want me to give you Yunho's number because you want him to give you Changmin's number because you're sexually frustrated and you... want to sleep with  _Changmin?_ ”

Yoochun smiled because Jaejoong had finally gotten it. “Yes,” he said.

The next noise Jaejoong made was a little bit between a squeal and a groan.

“Wow, okay, I can't believe I'm doing this. Normally I would spare you the rejection and not give you the number but this is too good an opportunity to pass up. Do you have something to write with?”

Yoochun pouted a little because Jaejoong thought he would get rejected—and honestly, Yoochun wasn't entirely surprised, but it still stung his pride a little.

“Yeah,” he said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen off the table. Jaejoong told him Yunho's number and Yoochun jotted down the digits. “Thanks hyung,” he said once he was done. Jaejoong hummed.

“You do realize that you're going to have to give me all the dirty details if this actually does do anything other than getting him to tell you to fuck off, right?”

Yoochun smirked. “Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't hide that from you.”

Jaejoong chuckled softly. “Good luck,” he sung before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Getting Changmin's number from Yunho had been easier than he'd thought it would be. Like Changmin, Yoochun hadn't spoken to Yunho directly for years. A couple go-betweens with Jaejoong didn't really count.

Yunho had been happy to talk to Yoochun—awkward, but happy. He'd given Changmin's number up after only a moment's hesitation.

Now came the hard part; actually calling Changmin.

Yoochun sucked in a deep breath and pressed the Call button on his phone. It rang only once before Changmin answered.

“Yoochun-hyung.”

It wasn't a question and that startled Yoochun into silence.

“If you're not going to say anything I'm hanging up.”

Yoochun had never heard Changmin sound so... shy and meek. He scrambled to say something before Changmin could end the call.

“H-how did you know it was me?”

Changmin's answer made Yoochun want to slap his forehead.

“I live with Yunho, hyung, he told me you asked for my number and would call.”

Yoochun laughed weakly. “Right,” he said softly.

His libido was almost completely forgotten at this point. It had started out with him wanting Changmin so badly that he would risk calling him after years of no communication but when it got down to it, this was about more than sex. He'd missed Changmin so much that it hurt.

The moment of silence that passed between them then lasted almost a minute but it was Changmin who broke it.

“Is there a specific reason you called or was it just so you could stay on the other end saying nothing?”

Ah, there he was, snarky brat Changmin that Yoochun had grown so used to over the years. Yoochun knew that he would probably never get the chance to see the sensitive side of Changmin again. Snarky brat was how he acted normally but it wasn't who he truly was. Changmin was one of the most sensitive, caring people Yoochun had ever met.

“I miss you,” Yoochun said softly, trying hard to keep his voice steady. Damn it, this wasn't supposed to be so hard.

He heard Changmin swallow on the other end. There was a short pause before, “You're the one who left, hyung.”

Yoochun closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “And you're the one who decided not to.”

There was another pause. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Being short with each other wasn't working.

“Changmin,” Yoochun said, his voice smooth and soft again. “Can't we just forget the past? Can't we move on? I can't stand not seeing you any more. I hate how things have become.”

Changmin didn't say anything for a couple seconds and Yoochun held his breath the whole time.

“Of course we can... I hate it too, hyung.”

Yoochun hadn't realized how much he'd been needing to hear those words until Changmin had said them.

“Are you doing anything today?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Changmin seemed a little startled by the question but didn't miss a beat before answering. “No, we've finished our activities for the day.”

Yoochun felt a small spark of hope. “Do you want to come over?”

“Hyung—” Changmin started to reply but Yoochun cut him off.

“Please, Minnie-ah? I need to see you. I... we could have a drink and just talk? I have soju.”

Changmin sighed softly, taking a moment to think. Every second that ticked by was a sharp twinge in Yoochun's chest. “Okay,” Changmin said quietly. “I'll come over.”

Yoochun felt excitement and nervousness shoot through him. “Do you want me to pick you up?”

He heard Changmin shake his head. “No, that's alright. I'll just take a cab. The fans will notice if your car shows up in front of the dorm to pick me up.”

Yoochun quirked an eyebrow. “They're going to notice you getting into a cab that stops in front of my place too, you know.”

Changmin sighed in a slight mix of frustration and defeat. “I know,” he whispered. “I'm still taking a cab, though.”

Yoochun didn't argue the point. “Alright,” he said with a small nod. “I'll text you my address.”

“No need, I know it.”

Yoochun blinked in surprise as he heard the click of Changmin hanging up.

* * *

Yoochun had already drank a bottle and a half a soju by the time his doorbell rang but he was so nervous that he wasn't even slightly buzzed. He moved towards the door quickly and opened it after only a second's hesitation.

God damn it, he looked so good.

“Hi, Min-ah,” Yoochun said, feeling entirely breathless. Changmin brushed his hair out of his eyes and fidgeted slightly, murmuring a quick hello in reply.

Yoochun's eyes scanned him up and down, taking in his appearance and burning the image into his brain. His hair was a light brown with soft blond highlights. He wore a dark grey t-shirt under a heavy black button down jacket. His jeans were tight and a light, washed out blue. He wasn't wearing any make up except a small amount of eyeliner smudged into the corners of his eyes, making them look brighter and sexier than normal. His hair was styled messily, falling into his face in a seductive manor. If he was looking this hot unconsciously, it would probably kill Yoochun if he started trying. Yoochun felt lightheaded because of how perfect he looked.

Yoochun stepped out of the way so that Changmin could come inside.

Awkward didn't even begin to cover what the atmosphere felt like between the two of them.

“Make yourself at home,” Yoochun said, shuffling into the kitchen to get glasses and more soju. He grabbed a bag of chips and some dip while he was in there as well as a can of whipped cream—acting in Rooftop Prince had taught him a thing or two—before walking out into the living room carrying everything.

He almost dropped it when he saw Changmin kneeling in front of the television, having shed his jacket and shoes at the door, holding the DVD case for Paradise Ranch.

Yoochun hurried to place everything on the table before moving to the TV. He plucked the box from Changmin's hand and ejected the DVD, placing it in it's rightful spot in the box before putting the drama away on his shelf. He was sporting a bright blush when he turned back around to look at Changmin, who was blushing rather darkly himself.

“I-I was watching it earlier,” he murmured quietly.

Changmin gazed up at him with wide eyes. “You watched it?” he said quietly, like he couldn't really believe it. Yoochun blushed darker.

“I've watched every drama and movie that the five of us have ever been in,” he said softly, standing directly in front of his shelf so that Changmin couldn't see that he not only owned all the dramas and movies, but every album that Yunho and Changmin had released after the lawsuit had began.

Changmin narrowed his eyes a little, noticing Yoochun was hiding something. He stood—fuck he was so tall—and walked over to Yoochun, putting his hands gently on the older man's arms so he could move him to the side. Yoochun didn't have the energy to resist him.

Changmin stared down at the CDs and blinked slowly. “Hyung,” he said softly, sounding slightly choked up. He scrunched his face up in an attempt not to be emotional.

Yoochun swallowed and moved around his dongsaeng. “I need a drink,” he muttered softly, plopping down on the couch and pouring himself a large shot.

“Me too,” Changmin breathed, taking a seat beside Yoochun and taking the glass Yoochun offered him.

They sat there in silence, taking shots and spraying whipped cream into each other's mouths. The silence lasted at least five shots. They'd lost count somewhere after that. They were down almost 4 bottles of soju already and Yoochun was definitely drunk.

Words were overrated, he discovered. He'd become closer to Changmin than he had been in years by just sitting here drinking with him and getting whipped cream on his face than he ever would have been able to by talking to him. Talking lead to disagreeing which lead to fighting which lead to Changmin leaving and them never getting a chance for this closeness ever again.

Yoochun laughed when his hand slipped a little and the whipped cream went across Changmin's bottom lip and chin instead of in his mouth. Changmin put his hand up to catch the white stuff before it could fall onto the couch. He glared at Yoochun and brought his whipped cream covered hand to Yoochun's face, smearing the stuff over his mouth. Yoochun sputtered and wiped his face while Changmin laughed loudly. It was the first time he'd heard Changmin laugh all night.

Yoochun stilled, his hand mid wipe across his face, and stared at Changmin smile and laugh. His hand lowered slowly, in time with the changing of Changmin's features. His smile slowly turned sad and his laugh to quiet sobs. He put a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as tears slid down his cheeks, sobbing softly.

Yoochun was at a loss for what to do. He wasn't sure why Changmin was crying and he didn't know if he could help in any way. They were both completely drunk and covered in whipped cream but all that mattered right now was that Changmin was hurting and Yoochun wanted to hold him.

He moved closer to Changmin on the couch, linking his fingers with Changmin's hand that wasn't covering his face and wiping his tears with his other hand.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, voice breaking just slightly from lack of use and the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. “Why are you sad? Don't cry, Changminnie.”

Changmin let out a particularly loud sob and bent over slightly towards Yoochun, his forehead resting on Yoochun's shoulder while he shook with the effort to keep his sobs under control. Yoochun wrapped his arm around Changmin's back, his other hand still intertwined with Changmin's.

Changmin cried for another minute or two before he pulled back slightly and met Yoochun's eyes. He was still crying but not nearly as hard. Yoochun watched as Changmin lifted the hand that was still linked with Yoochun's and started licking the whipped cream from Yoochun's fingers.

Yoochun's eyes went wide as he watched Changmin's tongue slide down between two of his fingers before gliding over his palm. His tongue moved back up one of Yoochun's fingers before he took the tip of it into his mouth and sucked, eyes fluttering closed.

Well, fuck, that went straight to his crotch.

Yoochun let out a small groan. He felt a rush of bravado shoot through him and he took Changmin's hand, keeping his own against Changmin's mouth. He started licking Changmin's skin clean as well, revelling in the soft hum of pleasure that Changmin made when Yoochun sucked his fingers.

This was so dirty and erotic and yet Yoochun had no idea if Changmin meant this to be erotic or if he was just really drunk, upset and had noticed that Yoochun was covered in sugar. It was pretty damn erotic to Yoochun but he didn't want to push too much in case Changmin didn't want it.

Changmin continued to lick and suck at his hand and fingers even after they were clean and Yoochun could feel his resistance slipping. If Changmin wasn't trying to turn him on then he wasn't nearly as smart as Yoochun gave him credit for.

Yoochun risked the rejection and leaned forwards, sliding his tongue up Changmin's cheek, licking off a smear of whipped cream. Changmin froze for a split second before shuddering. Yoochun took that as an okay to continue. He moved his mouth lower, licking away the whipped cream from Changmin's chin. Changmin's breath was coming out in warm puffs of air against Yoochun's nose. They were sitting so close Yoochun could feel the heat coming off of Changmin's body in waves. Was he feeling it too?

Yoochun took a small breath before steeling himself. He slid his tongue higher, swiping it across Changmin's bottom lip. The younger man's mouth opened in a small gasp. Yoochun had to dig his nails into his palm to stop himself from taking advantage of the situation and shoving his tongue down Changmin's throat. He wasn't able, however, to stop the next words from slipping past his lips.

“Oh Changmin. My Min-ah,” he breathed lowly against Changmin's bottom lip.

Changmin gave a semi-violent shudder and leaned himself closer to Yoochun's body, moving his head down so that his lips brushed Yoochun's. His eyes opened and they met Yoochun's. There was a moment of stillness when they just sat there—practically no space between them, lips parted and centimetres away from each other, breathing in each other's air—before Changmin leaned in, eyes shutting again, and closed the distance between their lips with a soft sigh.

Yoochun wasted no time. He slid his fingers into Changmin's soft, light brown hair and pulled him close, deepening the kiss which gained him a encouraging moan from the younger man.

The kiss was slow and languid and everything Yoochun had ever wanted. God, Changmin had such a ridiculously strong effect on him. When Changmin had agreed to come over this had been the last thing Yoochun had expected to happen, even if it had been his original reason for calling.

Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, Changmin crawled onto Yoochun's lap and straddled him, arms wrapping around Yoochun's neck and fingers tangling in his hair. Yoochun's head was pulled back too far to be comfortable because Changmin was so tall but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Changmin's waist and held him close, hesitating a second before rolling his hips upwards against Changmin's.

Changmin broke the kiss to let out a gasp, eyes flashing open. There was a split second where Yoochun wondered if he'd gone too far before Changmin looked down at him with slightly confused and incredibly lustful eyes. Yoochun was about to ask him something—though he wasn't entirely sure what—before Changmin dived back in for another kiss. This one was different from the last; needy and desperate. Changmin moved on Yoochun's lap, rolling his own hips in sinful ways. Yoochun growled lowly into Changmin's mouth and gripped his hips, practically devouring him as he moved against the younger man.

Changmin broke the kiss again for air, managing to pant out four words as he tore at Yoochun's shirt.

“Need this,” he gasped, popping a few buttons on Yoochun's button down in a furious attempt to yank it off. “Need you.”

Yoochun groaned loudly and flipped them, pushing Changmin down on the couch before ripping his shirt the rest of the way off. He tossed it to the side and descended upon Changmin like a hungry wolf.

He pulled Changmin's t-shirt over his head in a quick yank, earning a small squeak from the younger man. Fuck, how did Changmin manage to be sexy and adorable at the same time?

He knelt in between Changmin's legs, kissing and nipping at his neck as his hands slid up and down Changmin's torso. Changmin trembled beneath him.

“Bed,” he heard Changmin pant in his ear.

That was all the incentive Yoochun needed. He sat up and grabbed Changmin's wrist, pulling him off the couch. They were both still pretty drunk so the way to the bedroom was clumsy. Not that they were paying any attention to where they were going anyways.

Yoochun's mouth attached itself to Changmin's neck again, biting soft and hard in an unsteady rhythm as he backed Changmin towards his bed.

He kicked his door closed behind them and pushed the taller man down onto his bed, crawling on top of him and pulling Changmin up so he was laying in the middle of the double bed. He knelt over him, Changmin's legs spread as far as his tight jeans would allow. Yoochun looked down at the offending article of clothing and growled roughly, leaning down to masticate Changmin's neck again.

He sucked at Changmin's clavicle, leaving a dark red mark there. He looked at it, loving how it looked against Changmin's skin. He hummed in satisfaction and continued to mark Changmin's neck and chest. His fingers ghosted down Changmin's stomach, pulling his belt out of the loops and tossing it to the side. He fingered the bulge in Changmin's pants, earning small hissed whimpers from the man below him.

He licked down Changmin's chest, stopping to sample one of his nipples before continuing his quest south. He had already unbuttoned and unzipped Changmin's pants by the time he was mouthing at Changmin's navel. He dipped his tongue inside the small grove and pulled Changmin's pants off his hips, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his underwear so he could pull them down at the same time.

Changmin let out a small whimpered moan when he was completely naked.

Yoochun's breath caught in his throat when he stared down at him. “You're beautiful,” he whispered, trailing kisses down Changmin's happy trail.

Yoochun wrapped his hand around Changmin's erection and started to stroke him slowly. Changmin panted loudly, his back arching off the bed.

“Hyung,” he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

Yoochun felt his own loins stirring.

He bit and sucked at Changmin's hips, sucking love bites into existence. He wanted to claim him, mark him. He wanted Changmin so much he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted everything—his body, his smile, his laugh... his heart. Yoochun wanted all of it.

He moved his mouth down, spreading Changmin's legs with his hands and biting at his inner thighs. Changmin whimpered and yelped softly when Yoochun bit a little harder than necessary. Yoochun groaned low in his throat and hooked one of Changmin's legs over his shoulder, biting at his thigh and below his knee and his calf and his ankle. He made his way up Changmin's entire leg, sucking one of Changmin's toes into his mouth when he reached the end. Changmin's wanton moans echoed around the room.

It was official; Yoochun was obsessed with Changmin's legs.

He made his way back down Changmin's leg, leaving a couple more bite marks and hickeys in his wake, before sucking at the space between the top of Changmin's thigh and his shaft. Changmin's breath hitched and he arched off the bed.

Yoochun felt his body shudder at the noise Changmin made when he took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Changmin's fingers tangled in his hair and his legs spread wide, giving Yoochun room as his back arched off the bed and his head dug into the pillows. It was probably the most provocative sight Yoochun had ever witnessed. That image would be burned into his mind forever.

Yoochun licked at the slit slowly, moving his head down to take in a little more of him. He had to hold down Changmin's hips to stop him from thrusting. It wasn't long before Yoochun had as much of Changmin in his mouth as he could fit. He wasn't nearly as good at this as Jaejoong was—or claimed to be, from the times when he'd been piss drunk and bragging about his lack of a gag reflex—but Changmin seemed to be enjoying it from the way he was writhing on the bed beneath him.

Yoochun pulled off slowly right as Changmin neared the edge, earning him a distressed groan in response. Yoochun kissed and nipped at Changmin's unmarked thigh as an apology.

“Changmin?” Yoochun breathed as he planted kisses on Changmin's inner thigh. “I need you to... If you're not comfortable... If you don't want to go all the way you need to tell me now because I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go any further."

Changmin lifted his head a little to look at Yoochun and smiled almost sadly, his eyes shining. He tugged at Yoochun's hair, pulling him up and kissing him again. The kiss was short and slow. Changmin pulled back slightly, meeting Yoochun's eyes.

“Make love to me,” he whispered softly.

Yoochun suddenly forgot how to breathe.

His lips found Changmin's and they were kissing again but this time it was more than just a kiss, it was a need. Breathing be damned, Yoochun never wanted to stop kissing him.

“Yoochun,” Changmin panted when they finally broke for air.

“Roll over,” Yoochun whispered, kissing Changmin's neck gently. Changmin did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach when Yoochun moved out from between his legs. Yoochun slid off the bed and unbuckled his pants, pushing them and his boxers off and stepping out of them before climbing back onto the bed. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom, placing them on the bed beside Changmin before getting back in between his legs. He gripped Changmin's hips and lifted him onto his knees. Changmin whimpered and buried his face in the pillow. Yoochun didn't know whether it was because of embarrassment or arousal but, damn, it was cute.

Yoochun placed a kiss on Changmin's ass cheek before moving his mouth and licking at Changmin's hole. Changmin let out a loud cry into the pillow, hips canting against nothing. Yoochun chuckled softly and gripped Changmin's hips tighter, rimming him slowly and completely. Changmin was moaning and trembling quicker than Yoochun thought reasonable.

Yoochun pushed his tongue against Changmin's entrance, the ring of muscles letting him in. Changmin let out a particularly loud shout and pushed his hips back into Yoochun's mouth. He had no idea Changmin would be like this in bed—so needy and vocal. He should have known that those screams of his would appear places other than in his music.

Yoochun pulled back just as he got Changmin to a complete quivering mess. He reached for the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. Changmin looked like he was seconds away from collapsing. Yoochun smirked and kissed Changmin's hips, guiding him back onto his back with one hand. He leaned over Changmin and kissed him again. It was messy and slow and perfect. Yoochun's hand dipped between Changmin's legs as he kissed him, his middle finger pushing inside. Changmin stiffened momentarily before relaxing and letting Yoochun in.

Yoochun moved his finger in and out slowly before adding a second finger. Changmin didn't stop kissing him though he did tense slightly. Yoochun worked him with his fingers, spreading him and searching for his prostate.

Yoochun knew how this was done—thanks to Jaejoong's detailed descriptions on their drunken nights together—but he'd never actually fingered another man before so he had no clue where the prostate was located specifically.

He added a third finger and stopped the movement of his hand for a moment because Changmin hissed. Yoochun kissed and bit at his neck in an attempt to distract and sooth him. It worked; after only a moment Changmin was relaxed again. Yoochun started to move his fingers, shifting them slightly and twisting them inside of the younger man.

Changmin let out a scream and shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head. Yoochun pulled back slightly and looked down at Changmin. Changmin had cum from being fingered. Yoochun smiled and moved his fingers against the spot he'd found, torturing his sensitive prostate.

Changmin was shaking and gripping Yoochun's forearms tightly, nails biting into his skin.

“Yoochun,” he whimpered, looking up at him with his mouth slightly open. He was still quaking from his orgasm and the fact that Yoochun had yet to stop fingering his prostate. “Yoochun-hyung, inside... I want you inside me.”

If the blood in Yoochun's body had rushed to his crotch any faster he would have passed out.

Yoochun groaned and pulled his fingers out of Changmin. He reached for the condom which lay on the bed beside them. Changmin saw where his hand was moving and caught his wrist before shaking his head.

“No,” he practically whined. “No, don't need it.

Yoochun didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed his own cock, stroking it a couple times to relieve some of the tension while he reached for the lube bottle. He stroked more lube onto his cock before gripping Changmin's thighs and pushing them apart. He loved the way they looked, littered with his marks.

“Is this... Have you ever done this before?” he whispered, looking down at the younger man.

Changmin swallowed thickly, adam's apple bobbing, and shook his head. “N-no.”

Yoochun nodded in understanding, ignoring the tightening feeling in his chest knowing that he was going to be Changmin's first. He leaned down and kissed Changmin softly.

“Changmin-ah,” he whispered against Changmin's lips. He positioned himself at Changmin's entrance, sucking at his neck before pushing inside.

Changmin whimpered and wrapped his arms around Yoochun's neck, gasping loudly.

It took all of Yoochun's restraint not to just start thrusting. Changmin was so tight and hot and it felt so good he felt like he might pass out. But he didn't move, knowing that Changmin needed the time to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Changmin's nails clawed at his back. Yoochun knew he would have marks there tomorrow but right now he didn't care. Right now it felt  _so_  good.

Just when Yoochun felt that he might snap if he didn't move, Changmin whimpered and relaxed slightly, gasping into Yoochun's ear, “Move.”

That was all Yoochun needed.

He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in, drawing a loud scream from Changmin. Damn, Yoochun was glad he was the only one home today. There was no way he would be able to reign in Changmin's sounds. And he didn't particularly want to either, he loved the noises he was making.

Yoochun picked up a slow, steady rhythm quickly, Changmin's legs hooked over his shoulders. Changmin was incredibly flexible for someone of his build. Yoochun sucked on Changmin's ear, humming contently. Changmin felt so good.

When Changmin let out another scream and dug his nails into Yoochun's back he knew he'd found his prostate again. Yoochun started to thrust against that spot, his hips snapping harder and faster.

Changmin buried his face in Yoochun's shoulder and whimpered. Yoochun faltered a little when he felt the wetness of Changmin's tears against his neck. He almost stopped his thrusts completely, terrified that he'd hurt the younger man, before Changmin pulled his head back and kissed Yoochun hard.

“Love me,” he whispered against Yoochun's lips, his voice wavering with the pleasure and the fact he was trying hard not to cry. “Please, Yoochun-ah, love me.”

Yoochun felt his heart breaking. He kept thrusting mainly because he wanted Changmin moaning in pleasure again. He couldn't stand seeing him crying like this. Changmin was begging him to love him. To  _really_  love him. Yoochun had had no idea Changmin had feelings like this. He'd no idea that  _he_  had feelings like this until Changmin had walked into his house only a couple hours before. Changmin was everything he needed in life and more. He hadn't realized it before because he'd always been there. He'd never needed more because being able to spend every day with him had been enough. Spending years apart had nearly killed him, Yoochun had no idea how he was still alive now to realize why he needed Changmin so much.

“Oh, Changmin-ah,” Yoochun whispered, kissing him lovingly; his hips still moving slowly. “I do. I love you, Minnie, I do. Don't cry.”

Changmin didn't listen, obviously, because the confession had only made him cry harder, though he was smiling now. Changmin smiled through his tears, letting out a bubbled laugh as his arms hugged Yoochun around the shoulders tightly. “I love you,” Changmin whispered before kissing Yoochun hard. They kissed for a good solid minute, Yoochun's hips slowing down to almost a complete stop.

Changmin pulled back and hummed, smirking up at Yoochun before tensing, tightening himself around Yoochun. Yoochun's breath caught in his throat when Changmin constricted around his cock.

“Mm, need you,” Changmin hummed, burying his face in Yoochun's hair.

Yoochun chuckled, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. He stared to thrust harder, picking up the pace from before. It took no time at all to have Changmin writhing and moaning beneath him again. He felt his stomach curling, telling him he was close to the edge.

Changmin started chanting his name, his voice breathy and higher than normal. Yoochun groaned and reached between them, sliding his fingers around Changmin's weeping cock. It took only one stroke and an extra hard thrust against Changmin's prostate to send him over the edge.

Changmin screamed loudly and trembled as he came over his stomach and Yoochun's hand for the second time. He tightened hard around Yoochun, pulling a low moan from the older man. Yoochun thrust a couple more times against Changmin's prostate before he came. His eyes rolled back in his head and he kissed Changmin languidly again, riding out his orgasm.

They lay panting in a tangle of limbs for three whole minutes before the high from their orgasms had calmed enough for them to breathe normally. Yoochun pulled out slowly, hissing at the sensitiveness. He rolled off of Changmin and pulled him close instantly. Changmin was seconds away from passing out but his eyes were tearing. Yoochun kissed away the moisture, holding Changmin tightly.

“No more crying,” he whispered into Changmin's ear, pulling the blanket up over them. He didn't care that they were sticky, they would shower in the morning. “I love you, baby, so don't cry. I've always loved you, Changmin-ah.”

Changmin hit Yoochun's shoulder weakly. “Jerk,” he said softly. Yoochun raised an eyebrow.

“Why am I a jerk?” he teased softly, kissing Changmin's cheek. Changmin just buried his face in Yoochun's neck and refused to let himself cry any more, despite wanting to.

“Because you left me,” Changmin whispered, voice wavering.

Yoochun heart drop into his stomach. He closed his eyes slowly and sighed. “I know,” he whispered. He knew that Changmin wasn't blaming him or angry with him, he was just upset. Yoochun was upset about the way things had turned out as well. “I know, baby, but I'm here now. I won't leave you ever again.”

Changmin scoffed softly. “Don't make promises you can't keep, stupid,” he grumbled. At least he seemed to be back to normal.

Yoochun chuckled softly and carded his fingers through Changmin's hair. “Yeah, but I mean to keep it.”

Changmin went quiet and Yoochun thought he'd fallen asleep until he spoke.

“That was so damn embarrassing,” he whispered, his voice muffled by Yoochun's neck. “Holy crap, remind me never to get drunk in the same room with my crush when he's covered in whipped cream. Dear god, I can't believe I acted like that.”

Yoochun laughed out loud. “You're adorable when you're drunk and needy.” Changmin slapped his arm again.

“What? It's true,” Yoochun said, sliding his fingers up and down Changmin's spine. “And I don't think I'm going to remind you, seeing as the next time you get drunk in the same room with your crush when he's covered in whipped cream, it's going to be your lover and not your crush, so it's totally acceptable.”

Changmin went silent again but for not nearly as long this time. “Lover,” he whispered, obviously halfway to unconsciousness. “Mmm, I like that.”

Yoochun smiled when Changmin hugged him tighter and wrapped his leg around Yoochun's waist. He clung to Yoochun like a baby koala and promptly fell asleep. Yoochun rolled his eyes before curling up against his lover and kissing his cheek. “Goodnight, Changmin-ah,” he whispered softly before letting himself fall asleep as well.

But not before thinking that there was no way Jaejoong was getting any of the dirty details.


End file.
